The beginning of an Adventure
by Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness
Summary: (REWRITTEN cha. 1-7)it's after duelist kingdom, just when you think the adventures are over, a girl arrives, who could she be? can she be connected to yami's past? R&R!
1. Myfumi Kerezunami

Note: AS everyone should know, I am rewriting this story ^^, but I am keeping the credits of the old version cause it's cute XD, and shows my crappy writing skills before...  
  
Seto: *muttering* not that you are any better now...  
  
MED: *glare*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
MED=(Mistress of Eternal Darkness): Hi everyone~!!!!!! It's my first fanfic~!!!! *Jump around in circles clapping and shouting YAY*  
  
Everyone (Seto, Yami, Yugi, Joey.ect): *sweatdrop*  
  
MED: Ok. I'm back! Sorry, just a little excited ^-^;  
  
Seto: or so we noticed.  
  
MED: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
MED: now as I was saying. A new girl arrived at domino city, so who is it? He he just read and see!  
  
Yami: aren't you going to mention me?  
  
MED: Oh rite. little Yami here is my special guest, and he will be with us in this entire story.anyway.hope you enjoy~!  
  
Yami: I'm not little!!! That's yugi's job!  
  
Yugi: Hey! That's not nice!  
  
MED: Shut up and just say it already!  
  
Yami: *grumpily do as told* DISCLAIMER: "Mistress of Eternal Darkness does not own yugioh, if she does, she'd probably turn Tea into a frog and Pegasus into a worm"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Myfumi Kanazawa"  
  
A girl with jet-black hair and crimson eyes got on to the Domino shinkansen, looking for a place to sit, but she knew that was practically impossible. The train was crammed with people going to work, and students going to school. "Great, I just had to choose to ride the shinkansen at rush hour" she muttered as she grabbed a handle. Myfumi was moving to Domino, along with her company, Millennium Designs. Her grandmother, Ayumi Yamazaki, had passed away a few weeks before. Not that Myfumi was sad or anything, in fact, she was relieved that she was finally out of what she called 'hell'. Ayumi never believed in love or friendship, only power and discipline, and 15 years with that lady could drive you crazy. So that's why Myfumi is on this train, to forget the prissy old lady (XD) and create her future...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
MED=crappy chapter, I know, this is just kind of like an introduction on my leading character~plez keep reading *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Yami: yah, keep reading and review~!  
  
MED= *patting yami on the head and saying that he is a good boy*  
  
MED= oh yah btw, my character isn't really as crappy as I made her sound, she is actually really nice~  
  
MED=^-^ review plz and keep reading~!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
MED: I was stuck!  
  
Seto: I'm right and you are wrong, admit it! 


	2. Myfumi's past

MED: about the rewriting thing, I might just change the whole plot -nods-  
  
Yami: oh Ra help me  
  
MED: it's Yami! ^^ -hugs-  
  
Yami: O.o  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
MED: Hi guys~! I'm back!!!!  
  
Yami: welcome back!!  
  
Seto: did you HAVE to come back so early?!  
  
MED: *smiling sweetly* *grabs mallet*  
  
Seto: O_o uh.. What are you going to do with that?  
  
MED: *laughing evilly* he he, nothing, just hit you in the head with it!  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Joey: you go girl!  
  
Seto: ahhhhhhhhh!!!! *Runs away quickly* *shouting something about crazy authoress*  
  
MED: *chases after him with mallet* shouting: yami, I'll leave it to you now!  
  
Yami: T-T ok.DISCLAIMER: mistress of enternal darkness does not own yugioh, but she does own the name Myfumi and the plotline.  
  
MED: *back from chasing Seto around* what?! No I don't own the name Myfumi!!!!!! I only own Myfumi Kanazawa ^_~ and all the clothes she designed~!  
  
MED: oh yah btw, I GOT A REVIEW!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Hehe, continue.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Myfumi's past"  
  
As she got off the train, Myfumi was wondering where she's supposed to go, she was sure the furniture and her belongings haven't arrived yet, as surprisingly, the Shinkansen was an hour early. She decided to wonder around a little, just until her Limo comes. She walked along the streets, memorizing the names just in case. Myfumi stopped outside a tall building, it had the initials K.C on the top. "must be Kaiba Corp." She said and just as she turned, she walked into someone.  
  
"watch it Kid!"  
  
Scowling, she looked up to see who dared say that to her. Crimson eyes met icy blue ones. "who are you calling a kid?" she asked coldly, glaring.  
  
"whatever, you aren't worth my time." The brown haired teen gave her a cold glare and strode away.  
  
"well somebody has an attitude problem" she muttered and looked at her watch. It was almost time to meet her Limo, so she went back to the station.  
  
After everything was settled, Myfumi curled up on the sofa, thinking about the teen in the trench coat. /he seemed strangely familiar, as if I met him before, but slightly altered......and not in this life/  
  
//what are you thinking about? // A curious voice appeared in her head.  
  
/Goddess! When'd you get back? I thought you went to that gods and goddesses meeting/  
  
// Just now. So what are you talking about?//  
  
/nothing/ Myfumi answered as she shut off her mental connection. She closed her eyes and dozed off.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK/Dream~*~  
  
TIME: around 3000a.d  
  
PLACE: Pharaoh's palace, Thebes, Egypt  
  
a knock on the door. "Princess Neferti? Your meal is ready."  
  
Sigh. "Come in"  
  
A servant with downcast eyes bowed quickly and put the tray down, hurrying out.  
  
/they are all afraid of me....../ she thought, a wave of sadness washed over her. /why?/  
  
//this isn't the first time you've asked that// a warning voice replied  
  
the princess got up and went to the window, which were covered by heavy material. /I am always living in the gloom, I am forbidden to go out of my room except for going to the shrine room, what good is life if you are trapped and is allowed nowhere?/  
  
//well, as soon as you marry the prince you'll be free//  
  
princess Neferti laughed drily /truly free? I will still be trapped inside the castle walls. Just look at mother!/  
  
//perhaps the prince will be different. You should be honored to share a body with a goddess//  
  
/I am/ she replied. And was silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MED: I kinda left a cliffie^-^  
  
Yami: interesting...*reading through notes for next chapter*...wait, WHAT?!?!  
  
MED: *grabs notes from him* hey! That was supposed to be a surprise!!  
  
Yami: so what's really going to happen next time?  
  
MED: it's for me to know and for you to find out!!!^-^  
  
Seto: where do I come in?  
  
MED: soon, you play a very important part in this story*\^-^/*  
  
MED: anyway, review! And review!  
  
Yami: yah review!  
  
MED: oh yah, one more thing, /is myfumi's thoughts/ //is the goddess's thoughts// 


	3. The New Girl

Re-doing chapter 3

MED: hey! Guess what?!?  
  
Seto: what?  
  
MED: I GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! 2!!!!!!!! I'm soooooo happy!!!!!  
  
Yami: ok...... Calm down...  
  
Seto: Oo  
  
MED: so I decided to write chappie 3 today, so wut do ya think?  
  
Seto: I think it sucks  
  
MED: T-T you no seto, I was trying to be nice to you since you are one of my fav characterz, I have a little favor to ask.......sweet smile  
  
Seto: what? Eyes narrowed suspiciously  
  
MED: BE A LITTLE MORE OPTISIMIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: OO  
  
Seto: sweat drop ok meekly  
  
MED: anyhow, here's chappie three.......Seto?  
  
Seto: why me?  
  
MED: eyes narrowed ready to attack  
  
Seto: Oo never mind...... DESCLAIMER: Mistress of eternal Darkness doesn't own yugioh......blahblah  
  
MED: TT oh well, I guess it will sufficeread on!  
  
"The New Girl"  
  
"Attention class!" the teacher said sharply. Everyone's head jerked up from the math problems they were solving.

"Class, I would like you to welcome a new student, please step forward, Ayumi TaKasumi." The principle ordered. Ayumi quietly stepped into the light. The class erupted into surprised murmurs. ((A/N she's quite famous isn't she? XD))  
Ayumi scanned her classmates, Her crimson eyes widened drastically as she caught sight of a boy with star shaped hair and big violet eyes.  
  
"Yami?" she whispered. 'No it can't be...it's been so many years...there would be no way...but maybe...just maybe it is him...'Ayumi shook her head at herself for thinking such things, Yami was dead, no one could live for 3000 years, not even her beloved pharaoh. But a spark of hope lit up in her eyes.

A blond boy, who was sitting in front of the Yami look-alike turned around to talk to the violet-eyed boy. ((A/n unreasonable seating plan, I know, cause there would be no way that Yugi could see the board sitting behind Joey --; no offence or anything, but it's the truth...;P))

"Joey wheeler and Yugi Moto! Will you please pay attention?" the principle asked, scowling at the two teens.

'Hmmmm......Yugi...so that's what his name is...'Ayumi murmured as she kept a mental note.  
"Please introduce your self, Ayumi." The teacher said impatiently, tapping on her big wooden table with her blood colored nails.  
  
"Yes sensei," she replied almost automatically.  
  
"As you all know, I am Ayumi TaKasumi. I recently moved my company from Tokyo, I love sports and duel monsters, I hope I have a great time with you all this year." She said, smiling.

"Any questions class?" the teacher said icily, trying to continue with her lesson.  
  
Yugi raised his hand.  
  
The teacher gave Yugi a very annoyed glare. "Yes Yugi?"

"Well, I was wondering, since Ayumi said that she was interested in duel monsters, what is her favorite card?"  
  
"Hmmmm..... My favorite monster is the magician of black chaos, but I must say the dark magician is my favorite Card." She said thoughtfully.

Yugi smiled enthusiastically "same here!" and was going to say more when the teacher RUDELY interrupted "if we are done with the idle chitchat, you may take your seat next to Mr. Seto Kaiba."

'No way!' Ayumi thought, pondering on Yugi's comment. 'The dark magician was Yami's soul he have some ties to...no, impossible...it can't be...' deep in thought she didn't hear what the teacher said. When everyone was staring at her, she realized the teacher had said something. "Erm...what?"

"I SAID your seat is the one next to Seto Kaiba!" Ayumi cringed as the teacher practically screamed at her.

The class burst into laughter  
"Well, there goes first impression" she muttered as her cheeks flamed up in humiliation. As she was passing his desk, Yugi turned around and smiled. Ayumi made up her mind right then and there that Yugi was defiantly not Yami's reincarnation 'Yami does not smile! In all my life, I've never seen him smile...either he smirked or he grinned...no smiles...and how come I didn't realize it before? He's eyes are the most innocent eyes I've ever seen, and a pretty violet too...the exact opposite from Yami's...' the spark of hope that was in her eyes was drowned by crystalline, unshed tears. No, she would never see Yami again, she would just have to live with that.  
  
She tried to grin back but failed, her new knowledge was almost too much to bear. ((A/n btw, no one could see that there's tears in her eyes k? ; just to clear that up )) she quietly made her way to the back of the room, sitting in the seat that the teacher had assigned her. She looked at the person that sat next to her. 'Hey! That's the guy from yesterday! He's Seto Kaiba?!' she regarded the brown haired teen warily. 'You've gottah be kidding me...'  
Kaiba turned to look at her with a scowl on his face. Ayumi narrowed her eyes "what?" "It would be extremely nice if you would stop staring at me!" he hissed, then went back to typing on his laptop. 'I wasn't staring at him!' she fumed silently. 'What a stuck up bastard! Grrrr...wait...I've said those words before...'

Flashback

Time: around 3000a.d. ((the pharaoh and Neferti are not married yet..))

Place: in the palace.

Note: there is a legend in Egypt, every 1000 years, the goddess Ma'tt would enter into the body of a mortal girl (preferably a princess) and she would have to live her life in a shrine (or in the case of the princess, she'll have to stay in her chambers and go to the palace temple at least once a day.) and worship the goddess and not show anyone her face until her 14 or 15th birthday, which she must be married to the almighty pharaoh so that the goddess may aid him in leading Egypt into glory. Since the pharaoh is already believed to be a god (horus) if his great royal wife (queen) is also a goddess, then the people believed that it would be a truly holy union.

This takes place when Neferti goes to the palace temple. She practices shadow magic while she's there, with the high priest Seto. (even though she doesn't know he's a high priest. Nobody knew their connections. I'll tell you why when I write the prequal to this.)

Neferti and the high priest Seto was practicing their powerful shadow magic. Seto was showing off his skills, smirking at Neferti all the time. "thanks" she said sarcastically. "so you've been practicing huh? Good for you."

Seto smirked "Your turn" ((A/N they don't even know each other's names...sad huh?))

Neferti was annoyed. she yelled, "shadow magic!" and 'accidentally' blasted Seto right across the room. "Ha! How's that you stuck up bastard?!" she shouted, smiling. Of course Seto wasn't so happy about it...but surprisingly, he wasn't that mad either.

End flashback

Ayumi shook her head as if to clear it, and went back to her work.

Ringggggggggggggggggggg

"There goes the bell" Joey said happily, with ended up a glare from the teacher.  
  
"Class, you are dismissed for recess." Ayumi could hear the relief in the teacher's voice. At that minute, she almost pitied the teacher. ALMOST being the key work here.  
  
MED: muhahaha..... cliffie.....so wut's gonna happen at recess time??  
  
Joey: Just watch the show!!  
  
MEDEveryone except Joey: glare  
  
Joey: nervous smile ok.... that isn't funny...  
  
Yami: so what's really gonna happen?  
  
MED: Tune in next time to the evil cliffies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Oo  
  
Seto: she's really lost it.......  
  
MED: How DARE YOU INSULT MR. EVIL CLIFFIE?!?!?  
  
Seto: dialing the mental hospital number whispering hello? We have a really mental authoress he- Conversation cutoff by MED screaming HOW COULD YOU?! You traitor!!!!  
  
Seto: OO  
  
Everyone: !!!!!!!!!  
  
MED: chase them around until men in white lab coats drag her away NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yami: OO ok.........so review.....  
  
Seto: review.....  
  
Seto: review.....  
  
Yami: Maybe we can get her back if you review....  
  
Seto: review......WHAT?!?! DON'T REVIEW!!! OR I SHALL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
Yami: --;; you can't kaiba...you don't have a m. item...

seto: THEN I SHALL SUE THE CRAP OUTTAH ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!

Reviewrs: IS THAT A THREAT?!

Seto: YAH!

MED in a straight jaket: manages to throw a rock using her mouth hits seto

Seto:

Med: throws another rock

Seto: X.x

MED: now yami what do you say?!

Men in white lab coats: DETAIN THE GIRL!! tapes MED's mouth

Yami: O.o erm... REVIEW!!


	4. Friends At First Sight

Revising chapter 4 

MED: dancing and singing LALALALALA!!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O you ok?  
  
MED: what do you think?!  
  
Seto: she got let out of the M. hospital so soon?!?!  
  
MED: LALALA!!!!!  
  
Seto: fuming I am gonna sue that damn M. hospital!!!!  
  
Yami: sweat drop I'm just an innocent by stander........  
  
MED: So! I'm back for another chappie!!!!!!  
  
Seto: oh brother T-T  
  
MED: thank you all so much for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: stop screaming!!!!!!  
  
MED: why don't YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Seto: covers ears  
  
Yami: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MED, Seto, Yami: having a screaming fight  
  
Yugi: sigh I think I know where this is going.....  
  
DESCLAIMER: Med: mistress of eternal darkness doesn't own yugioh......but I own yami and seto!!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: no she does not! Please excuse her........take her away men!  
  
MED: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOooooooooooooooo  
  
NEW DESCLAIMER: Mistress of eternal Darkness does not own yugioh OR it's characterz.  
  
"Friends at First Sight"  
((yup! Original eh? XD))  
  
At recess, everyone crowded around Ayumi. asking autographs or asking questions. And Ayumi was pretty fed up about it. After 15 minuets of that everyone left with their friends, and Ayumi was alone again.  
"finally!" She thought as she closed her eyes and was preparing to take a nap when she heard her name. "damn it!" she muttered and decided that if this person asks a single question, she will sue the ass off of him/her. With that in mind, she opened her crimson eyes.  
  
"Ayumi?"  
  
she raised her head and saw that it was the boy that looked exactly like yami, except yami was a LITTLE taller.  
  
"yah?" she asked casually, all the while studing yugi.  
  
"I would like you to meet some of my friends" he said smiling shyly.  
  
she realized that Yami's voice is a little deeper than his too. She was so deep in thought that she barely heard the question.  
  
"hun? Oh....sure" she managed. Reading minds does have their perks.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tea, nice to meet you!" said a cheery brunett. For some reason, Ayumi disliked her at first sight.  
  
Then two boys walked over and the blond one said: "hey! I'm joey, second runner up of duelist kindom" the guy with the weird hairdo rolled his eyes and said "Hey, I'm Tristan"  
  
Then finally a white haired boy shyly walked over, and introduced himself as Ryou.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you" Ayumi said, smiling.  
just then, her eyes caught on the golden puzzle that yugi never went anywhere without. Her hope returned, since there where only one item like that, and it belonged to yami...or used to anyway. But how did the boy get it?

"hey yugi, what is that around your neck?" she asked as she pointed at the golden object.  
  
Yugi was unsure of how to answer. yah sure, the girl looked nice enough, but he remembered the time when Ryou was possessed by Bakura. ((a/n I like to refer to Ryou as innocent little Ryou and Bakura as the evil yami )) He decided to stay on the safe side, so he said "this? Oh, it a present from grandpa when he went to Egypt." Yugi saw Ayumi's eyes flicker with some unreadable emotion.

/uh oh...maybe I said too much/

"really? It must be very old." She said. /Egypt. That must mean it is Yami's puzzle......but where is Yami?/  
  
But unknown to everyone, the millennium ring was glowing, two of it's points was directed at yugi's millennium puzzle and the other two was directed at Ayumi's necklace/ pendant.  
  
Bakura takes over  
  
"very pretty necklace" Bakura commented casually.  
  
"oh? You mean this old thing?" Ayumi asked, keeping her voice casual as she lifted her necklace up. The necklace was fairly ordinary, a golden chain. But the pendent on the end of the necklace wasn't so ordinary. It was the millennium Pendent, it was gifted to the most powerful sorceress/queen of Egypt. It can be turned into a staff at the wearer's will. Ayumi was suspicious of Bakura, waves of dark energy was around him.  
"you think you can tell us a little about it? I am very interested in Egypt." Bakura said smiling.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
/whew! Saved by the bell/ Ayumi thought, realived.  
  
"So what's your next class?" yugi spoke up again.  
  
"Math" said the girl named Tea.  
  
"oh, man me too! And I didn't do my homework yet" moaned joey. Running out the door.  
  
"I have P.E" said Tristen.  
  
"Me too" Bakura was disappointed. He wanted to learn more about this girl and her millennium item, but fate was against him. 

"Then let's go buddy" Tristen said pulling Bakura away.  
  
"Well, I have social's" Yugi told Ayumi. "what about you?"

"same here" she replied. "can I just follow you to the room? Cause apparently, the principle thought I was phychic and knew where the classroom was, so he didn't give me a tour of the building" she said, laughing.

Yugi grinned. "no prob"  
  
AT SOCIAL'S  
  
"just pick a seat, it doen't matter" yugi said helpfully.  
  
"thanks"  
  
Ayumi picked a seat behind yugi, so her source of couriosity and information would be close. ((a/n so corny! XD))  
  
((A/N seto just disappered! Hehe sorry......but since Kaiba don't usually hang out with Yugi and stuff ;;))  
  
"Ayumi? Can you please tell us what we have learned so far about the millennium pendent?"  
Ayumi's mind was elsewhere, and the teacher's question took her by surprise. She quickly read the teacher's mind so that she knew what the question was. Being humiliated twice would not brighten her day.  
  
She stood up and said: "the millennium pendent was made for the most powerful sorceress/Queen of Egypt" she informed. "it is the shape and design of the eye of horus."

MED: so wut's gonna happen next time?!?!  
  
MED: hehe, read and see!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: just look at her! And she got a clean bill of "NOPE, SHE'S NOT CRAZY!" AGR!!!!  
  
Yami: I think you should settle down, or you will be the one visiting the M. hospital.  
  
MED: ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: what?!  
  
MED: a HUGE spiiidder!!!!!  
  
Yami: ACK! Where?  
  
Seto: I KILLED IT!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
MED: dialing mental hospital #  
  
Seto: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! men in white coat drag him away HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
MED:OO  
  
Everyone minus seto: T-T  
  
MED: EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! SO WE COULD GET OUR BELOVED SETO BACK FROM THE EVIL MEN IN WHITE COATS!!!!!!  
  
men in white coats drag her away  
  
Yami: oh well, guess it's only me now............REVIEW!  
  
Joey: what he said..........  
  
Tristen: What he said........  
  
Tea: what he said..........  
  
Bakura: what he said.............  
  
NOTES: #yugi's thoughts# &yami's thoughtes&


	5. The Duel Monsters Tournament

Revising

-note- FANFICS TAKING OUT ALL THE SIGNS AND IT'S SCREWING UP MY STORY!!

--------------------------------------

MED: hey guys! Long time no see!!!

Seto: it's only been a couple of days!

Yami: I must agree with seto on this one..........................

MED: fine, be that way people! . . Waahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yami: OO I mean we missed u too...............................-hugs MED-

Seto: yah...................................-**whispering-** no way!

MED: -**sniff-** I heard that seto!

Seto: don't call me seto!

MED: -**sticks out tongue-**

Seto: why you little.................................

MED: shut up seto, or I'll turn you into a frog

Seto:............................-whispers- no argument here

Yami: ok...........................so let's get on with the story shall we?

MED: sure..............................last time we left off where Ayumi was giving an explanation about the millennium staff/pendent......................

Yami:- **whispers-** she's a little upset..............................she didn't get reviews for a long time.................................

MED: -**sniff-** WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yami: see?

Seto: on with the story.................................-whispers- do not get her annoyed......................very dangerous.......................... She WILL turn you in to a frog!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"Duel Monsters Tournament"

((A/n explanation: this is the part when she is explaining about the millennium earring/staff..............................she wasn't finished when I ended chapter 4 so.................................here it is!!))

"The pendent/staff last belonged to the Queen of Egypt, Queen Neferti, wife of the great pharaoh-"

Ayumi was cut off when the teacher screeched "I ASKED YOU TO REPEAT THE LESSON, NOT TEACHING IT! TEACHING IT IS MY JOB!!!!"

Ayumi sweatdropped. "is it just me, or does the teachers here need anger management?" she muttered to no on in particular.

Yugi turned around "you seem to know a lot about Egypt!"

Ayumi nodded. "yah, I loved Egypt, it's the coolest ancient civilization ever!"

Yugi grinned and turned back to the teacher, who completely skipped the rest of the lesson and was now talking about the myth of Isis and Osirius.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

**-it is now after school-**

Ayumi was walking with yugi, Joey, Tristen, Bakura and Tea having idle chitchat when all of a sudden.....

"HEY YUG' LOOK!" Joey shouted, pointing to a sign that said 'Duel Monsters Tournament'

"Cool! A duel monsters tournament!" said yugi excitedly "where do we sign up?"

"In that building over there I think" Tea pointed to a building where a person sat behind a table. And a sign behind her saying 'Tournament signup'((a/n ;; ))

"K! Let's sign up! Wait who's dueling?" asked yugi

"I'm in!" A/n from guess who? Joey said as he run across the street to the person behind the desk.

"Uhhhhh ok................who else? Tea? Tristen? Bakura?" yugi asked again.

"No thanks. But I'll be cheering for you guys!!" Tea said. ((A/N if she entered, I'll let someone defeat her in like 20seconds... no 10..................... yes, I hate her that much XD))

"we'll watch" bakura and Tristan said at the same time.

"How about you Ayumi?" yugi asked ((A/N ahhhhhh I gottah stop using that! It's getting annoying!))

"mnnnnn I don't know...................." Ayumi said, in doubt

"Come on! It will be fun!" yugi urged

"Ok! why not?" she said as they all ran across the street to the person sitting behind the desk.

Person behind the desk: "hello? How can I help you?"

"We came here to sign up for the duel monsters tournament!" yugi said

Person behind the desk: "ok, name please"

"yugi mutou"

"Joey wheeler"

"Ayumi TaKasumi"

Person behind the desk: "is that all? Anyone else?"

"nope! That's all" Tea said cheerfully.

The person handed them all a sheet telling them where to go and stuff.

"Ok thanks! Bye" shouted yugi as they ran across the street AGAIN.

At Ayumi's mansion

So You entered a duel monsters tournament? Asked goddess

/yep, it's on Sunday/ Ayumi replied snuggling closer against her dog, Stormbringer.

it's not really fair now is it? I mean back then, you were the best at shadow games goddess said, smiling

/well no, yami was/ she said as she heaved a huge sigh

what's wrong? goddess studied her face. you saw him didn't you? You saw pharaoh yami! Ma'tt was excited.

/no...I saw someone who look practically identical to him/ Ayumi said softly as she got off the couch and went up the stairs, leaving Ma'tt be herself on the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MED: soooooooo wut's gonna happen next time?

Yami: I have no idea............................

MED: **sniff** wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yami: please stop crying..............................your giving me a headache..........................

MED: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto: **sweatdrop**

Yami: I really think you guys should review...................................

MED: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...................................

Seto: Oo review


	6. The Duel That Didn't End

Btw, if people havn't realized, I've changed Myfumi into Ayumi because I thought it sounded better. So ya.

MED: Sooooooooo SORRRRRRRYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: you should be...........  
  
MED: chooses to ignore him I haven't been updating for forever! Ok...that just sound weird.....for forever.......  
  
MED: I haven't been really felling well.........  
  
Seto: EXCUSES...EXCUSES....  
  
MED: I don't see you writing a fanfic!  
  
Seto: that's cause I can't!  
  
MED: you are soo anooying sometimes....  
  
Seto: so?  
  
MED: agrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Seto: hehe too bad!  
  
MED: scribbles down something hands it to yami to read out loud to seto  
  
Yami: next fanfic: pairings: seto kaiba/ paga- OO ahhhhhhhhhhh can't read anymore!!!!!! the pain! The pain!  
  
MED: sweatdrop it's not for you yami! It's for seto.  
  
Yami: oh.........in that case........points at seto SUCKER!  
  
MED: Oo not nice......  
  
Seto: already out cold  
  
MED: awwww poor seto  
  
Yami: what ever let's get to the story! I won the tournament right? I won!  
  
MED: uhhhhh I never answered that question.........  
  
Yami: it's obvious! I already beat Kaiba! So who's there to beat me?  
  
MED: I duno.......maybe Ayumi?  
  
Yami: noooooooooooo I'm NOT losing to a GIRL!!!!!!  
  
MED:OO let's just wait and see........  
  
DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO USE Ayumi OR STORM OR GODDESS, YOU GET YOUR HEAD RIPPED OUT!!!!!  
  
Yami: ok..........a little harsh isn't it?  
  
Goddess: whoa! Scary!  
  
MED: what are you doing here?  
  
Goddess: well I was-  
  
Yami: on with the story.............  
  
MED: wait a sec! I'm not finished yet!!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
MED: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIWING GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV YOU!!!!!  
  
Seto: sicko  
  
MED: NOT THAT WAY! GRABS MALLET WHACK SETO IN THE HEAD REPETETLY DIE!!!!! DIE!!!!!!  
  
Seto: XX  
  
Yami: I can't believe I'm saying this, but MED! THAT IS ENOUGH!  
  
MED: ok then to hit seto with a mallet  
  
Yami: Oo sweatdrop  
  
Yami: uhhhhh did we do the disclaimer yet?  
  
MED: still whacking seto with mallet I think so  
  
Yami: ok....then let's get on with the story!  
  
MED: to answer your question, Dark Koorime708, whispers it's a secret but it's a A/Y fic.........seto's her best friend actually, in the OLD times.........(Egypt)  
  
MED: and charmed yami lover, Ayumi's gonna see yami right now  
  
Seto: has now recovered somewhat from getting hit repeatedly by mad authoress  
  
MED: ok on with the story! Completely ignoring the fact that Seto's hurt  
  
Yami: Seto maby you should go to a hospital........  
  
Seto: none of your business you retired pharaoh!  
  
Yami: I'm insulted.......  
  
MED: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

"The duel that never ends! XD"  
  
A/n takes place at the tournament  
  
"So........ who are we up against?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm supposed to go against this weevil guy I think," said Ayumi, looking ready to kick ass.

"ugh! Becareful of the bug guy! He's one slimy little worm!" joey informed Ayumi, making a face.

Ayumi laughted. "thanks! And I will. So who are you up against yugi?"  
  
" I think I'm up against meneko" replied yugi.  
  
((A/n not the meeko fisherman person, just someone I made up. his not important though))  
  
Yugi, joey and Ayumi getting ready  
  
First up is Ayumi against weevil  
  
she kicked his ass by oblitering him with exodia.  
  
Yugi against meeko  
  
(Yugi won DUH! XD)  
  
((A/N I'm too lazy to write the duel and since all that is not important to the story, we will move on to the finals))  
  
Finals: YUGI AGAINST AYUMI  
  
"Yugioh!" yugi shouted as him puzzle began to glow.  
  
Ayumi looked at the person standing where Yugi used to be. For most people, the changes are not apparent, but Ayumi knew just then that the person standing there now is Yami...Pharaoh Yami..._her _Yami ((A/N wanted to see how many of those I can do...lots actually but you get the point. XD))

"_yami...."_ she whispered. There where tears in her eyes as she looked at the man whom she loved for more than a millennium. ((A/n why? Cause she still loved him even thought she's dead. O.o'' didn't say that!))

-Yami's POV-

'Why is she so familiar? Those eyes...the color...it reminds me of so much memories...yet I cannot recall any... ' ((AN K so that didn't make sense...but what ever ;; )) 'who is she?'  
  
Back to the present day duel  
  
((A/N I suck at writing duels!!! might be cause i'm horrible at math...;;))  
  
"Ok, time to duel!" they both said at the same time  
  
"I play celtic guardian in attack mode, and place one card face down. That endes my turn" yami said face devoid of any emotion.  
  
Ayumi eyed her deck.../great! I have dark magician on my first draw!/ "I play one card face down and attack with dark magician!" "Dark magic attack!"  
  
"Wait! Reveal face down card. Dark hole!" Yami smirked  
  
"Sorry, de-spell" Ayumi grinned  
  
&she's better than I thought& Yami told yugi throught their link  
  
#yah I guess, I never seen her duel before#  
  
Ayumi: 2000  
  
Yami: 1100  
  
"Seems like I have a slight lead" she said, "your turn Ya- I mean..... Uh...... Yugi"  
  
((A/N duelist kingdom rules, cause battle city hadn't begun yet))  
  
"I play dark magician! And equip him with the book of secret arts!" "Dark magician, dark magic attack!" Yami commanded his long time friend and Monster.  
  
"Damn it" Ayumi muttered as her dark magician was destroyed.  
  
Ayumi: 1700  
  
yami: 1100  
  
"ok. I play...........dark magician girl! She get 300 extra attack points because my dark magician is in the graveyard. And also play two cards face down" she said smiling as yami eyed the two face down cards.  
  
/two cards face down?/ Yami wasn't sure if he should attack or not. "I also play one card face down, and attack with summoned skull!" but he certainly isn't risking Dark Magician.  
  
"I revel waboku!, no damage is done to me." Ayumi said amused "I'm still winning"  
  
"Not for long, attack summoned skull! Lightning strike!" ((A/n I think it was called lighting strike))  
  
"Trap hole!"  
  
"Remove trap!" Yami said with a smirk  
  
M Ayumi: 1200  
  
Yami: 1100  
  
"I play monster reborn to bring back my dark magician, and place one monster face down in defense mode" she said simply  
  
"I play reinforcement and it increases summoned skull's attack points by 500 more than enough to destroy your face down card"  
  
"Just try" she muttered  
  
"Summoned skull, lightning strike!"  
  
"Man eater bug! Your summoned skull's gone!" she smirked

&Damn, she's good&  
  
#tisktisk language yami#  
  
"I play two cards face down and that's all" Ayumi was running out of ideas.  
  
"One card face down. Dark magician, dark magic attacks!"  
  
"Magic hats!" Ayumi said quickly, saving her dark magician just in time.  
  
"De-spell" yami said  
  
Ayumi: 900  
  
yami: 1100  
  
/shit! He outsmarted me!/  
  
as usual _goddess said that ((a/n stupid ff! taking out my signs!!))  
_  
"Yes! I play dark magician!" "And I revel ookazi, it does an 800 damage to your life points directly!"  
  
Ayumi: 900  
  
yami: 300  
  
She has another dark magician?!Yami cursed under his breath as his life points dropped to 300.  
  
"I have a lead" Ayumi stated.

"Yes, but you forgot one important thing. your dark magician is unprotected, and it's my turn now." yami said, smirking.  
  
/damn it, damn it, damn it!/  
  
mistake again _goddes said that_  
  
/yah/  
  
it's not like you _goddess said that!!!!_  
  
/no shit!/  
  
"Dark magic attack!"  
  
Ayumi: 300  
  
yami: 300  
  
"we have a tie, but this duel is going to end very soon" she said as she drew her card."  
  
Just then they were both in a swirling black vortex thingy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MED: CLIFFY!!  
  
Yami: were did we go to?  
  
MED: don't worry my loyal readers, I'll update tomorrow. In the mean time...........  
  
Seto: you'll have to wait  
  
MED: hey! I was gonna say that!  
  
MED: ruin the suspense will ya?  
  
Seto: I believe I already did.  
  
MED: whatever, review!!!  
  
MED: and special thanks to Princess Ria who helped me a lot in this chappie! Hands over a jar of cookies  
  
MED: c ya! And review!


	7. Shadow Realm

MED: as I have promised.....I'm back!!!!!  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* yayyyy.........  
  
MED: -__- yep, I can cope with sarcastic dummies......  
  
Seto: who are you calling dummy?!?!  
  
MED: *innocent look* I duno.....  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* oh...why do I bother?!  
  
MED: I duno.....hey, wait a min, where's Yami?!  
  
Seto: *innocent look* duno.....  
  
MED: SETO KAIBA TELL ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: note to self: next time try that on her  
  
MED: hehe you can't!  
  
Seto: y not?  
  
MED: cause you don't know my last name! Haha! Sucker!  
  
Seto: shit!  
  
MED: *tisk* *tisk* language seto~~  
  
MED: so where's yami?  
  
Seto: somewhere floating in the sea......  
  
MED: WHAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU?!?! Myfumi! Come here!  
  
Myfumi: yah? What?  
  
MED: *whispers in her ear*  
  
Myfumi: ok ^____^ sorry old friend ^__^  
  
Seto: I'm not old! And I'm not your friend!  
  
Myfumi: *waves hand* *staff appear* *chant a few words*........  
  
*Poof* yami appears  
  
Yami: hun? Where am I?  
  
MED: YAMI!!!!!!!!!! *close to tears* *runs over and hug him*  
  
Yami: *hugs back* there, there.......it's alright now  
  
MED: *sniff* on *sniff* with *sniff* the *sniff* story *sniff* DISCLAIMER: I DON'T *sniff* OWN *sniff* YU*sniff* GI *sniff* OH there! I said it! *sniff*  
  
"Shadow Realm"  
  
[A/N last time they were sucked in to a swirling black vortex]  
  
"What the-" started yami  
  
myfumi took one look and knew where they were "the shadow realm" she said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You know about the shadow realm?" asked yami a little suspiciously  
  
myfumi looked at him with wide eyes and then it hit her /he lost his memory!/ she thought /this is gonna be difficult/  
  
"yes, that's right" she said calmly  
  
"what do you know of the shadow realm?" Yami asked  
  
/I'm gonna tell him/  
  
//I don't think you should//  
  
/well I'm going to/  
  
&yugi? How come she knows about the shadow realm?&  
  
#How am I supposed to know?#  
  
&Nice attitude&  
  
#Well I was sleeping!#  
  
&T___T&  
  
"I see you lost your memory my pharaoh" she said trying desperately not to laugh, since she never called him that in Egypt, except when in public  
  
//hahahahaha that was very funny aibou! Since when do you call him that?//  
  
/yah, suck it up goddess/ myfumi said annoyed  
  
"how do you know about my past?" yami asked eyes narrowed  
  
[A/N yami already know about that he's pharaoh and other lil parts]  
  
"sooooo you forgot about me?" she asked, enjoying how confused yami looked  
  
"who are you? You cannot be a spirit because you have your own body, and no mortal could live that long" yami said, confused  
  
[A/N I'm not making him look stupid, it's really confusing! Really imagine your self in yami's shoes!]  
  
"I am-" she was cut off by a huge roar  
  
"what the hell?" she asked, extreamly pissed.  
  
Just then a huge dragon came into view.  
  
"If that's sorcerer(seto), then he can kiss his ass goodbye" she muttered  
  
then the dragon let out a blast of energy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MED: cliffy.....i want to keep writing but I think this is a really good spot for a cliffy ^__^ hehe soooooooo you'll just have to bear with me ^___^ yami and seto are occupied right now~~ so......PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!! ^______^ I'll update tomorrow.......unless my annoying lil Popsicle stick says otherwise.........  
  
Yami: *_____*?  
  
MED: don't ask  
  
Yami: annoying lil Popsicle stick?  
  
MED: -__-U I said don't ask 


	8. Trouble

MED: hi I'm back! Cause my stupid lil Popsicle stick said I should update both stories..........ahhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm gonna die of exhaustion!!!! Cause I still have to do TONS of Chinese......rite..you people probably don't want to know my problems ___  
  
Seto: you got that right  
  
MED: oh shut up! If you want to thank anyone cause I'm updating......then thank my stupid lil Popsicle stick! Arrrr!!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you, you annoying lil Popsicle stick!  
  
Yami: T_____T she's obsessed with it.....  
  
MED: I'm NOT! *whispers something in yami's ear*  
  
Yami: O__O okay.......  
  
MED: ^_______^ hehe good! Anyhow let's just get to the story~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GEZZ!! STOP KNOKING ON MY DOOR YOU ANOYYING LAWERS!!!!! AHHHHH I'M GOING INSANE......IF YOU DARE USE MYFUMI OR GODDESS OR THE MELLENIUMN STAFF.......YOU DIE A LONG AND HORRIBLE DEATH.......hehehehe happy? ^_______^  
  
Yami: ((O__________O)) scooting away from MED  
  
MED: ^__________^ MUHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Seto: no comment whatsoever........  
  
"Trouble"  
  
"Eeeek..." myfumi yelled as she barely dodged the blast.  
  
"what the hell was that?" asked yami, who recovered from shock  
  
"no idea......yet" she answered as took off her earring and muttered a few words......the earring turned into a staff.  
  
[A/N the staff looks like dark magician's except it's all gold and on the gold orb thingy (dark magician's is green) there's the eye of Horus (the eye on all millennium items)  
  
"the millennium staff?" asked yami  
  
"uhhhh if you lost your memory, then how do you know about the millennium staff?" asked myfumi puzzled  
  
"yugi learned it on his history or social .s lesson....."  
  
*sweatdrop* /got my hopes to high/  
  
Another blast of energy was released at them  
  
"damn!" she muttered as she dodged the blast and said "MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS, I CALL UPON YOU!" [A/N her respective monster is the magician of black chaos, cause dark magician is yami's ^__^]  
  
Magician of black chaos appeared and asked "you called mistress?"  
  
"Yes, I would like you to help me teleport to my castle" she said calmly [A/N yes, yes I had permission from Princess Ria to use that...^_^]  
  
"Yes mistress" he said as they all disappeared  
  
They arrived at a beautiful castle......[A/N RIIIGHTTTT]  
  
"Pharaoh, welcome to the castle of Magic, my castle...." She said, as all the monsters bowed and blahblah....  
  
"a castle? in the shadow realm?" yami asked, puzzled  
  
"yes, we all have our respective castles, yours is the castle of the pharaoh, and seto's is the castle of destruction." She explained "your monsters live in the castle of the pharaoh, and mine lives in the castle of magic, sorcerer's live in the castle of destruction."  
  
"seto? You mean kaiba, and what does he have to do with this?" yami asked  
  
"No, I mean sorcerer seto, the one that lived in ancient Egypt, when you ruled as pharaoh......." she said patiently..or trying to be  
  
"oh" came the short reply  
  
she was surprised cause she expected more questions  
  
"Then who are you?" he asked after a moment of silence  
  
"Me? Uh...I was...um...." she muttered  
  
*BOOM* the castle shook  
  
"What the-" she started  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Mistress, the castle is under attack!" said the dark magician girl frantically.  
  
"Alright I'll be out in a sec" myfumi said as she pulled yami with her up the stairs  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked  
  
"Do you remember any of your powers?" she asked running now since yami's following (and do not need to be dragged along anymore)  
  
"Uh.....mind crush" he said a little sheepishly  
  
"Is that all?" she asked  
  
"yah" yami was a little embarrassed  
  
"ok then......" she threw him her deck "help me power up my monsters and use traps"  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked yami, curious  
  
"I'm gonna help my monsters" she said "remember, don't get hurt, you're the most important one......and try to remember more of your powers" she said as they reached the roof...[A/N finally!]  
  
"oh rite, and goddess will stay here with you, helping to heal the wounded" as she said that, a spirit came out and myfumi muttered a few words and gave goddess a body.  
  
"goddess?" Yami asked  
  
"yah my alter ego....i'll explain l8ter" she said, all the while tring to dodge attackes "well I'm going to go to aid my dark magician" and disapered  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MED: done for now....I don't want to update both stories!!!!!  
  
Yami: then don't  
  
MED: I can't! I have to obey my lil popcicle stick~~  
  
Yami: -__-u  
  
MED: *_______* 


	9. Memories Part 1

MED: Hi ppl! I'm sooo sorry to keep you all waiting, I went to whistler for 2 days, we came back early cause YOU KNOW HOW STUPID IT IS TO GO TO WHISTLER IN SUMMER?!?!..........yep..........we went to climb mountains fun, no? _________ At least we went to the top on a whatever that's called.............g something........... and I rode on the chairlift too.............yes it was very fun...............NOT! ___________ at least it wasn't a long trip............  
  
Yami: What are you talking about?!?! we had to get up at 5:30!!!!!  
  
MED: wellllll nobody told you to come along!  
  
Yami: oh really?  
  
MED: what is YOUR PROBLEM?!?!  
  
Yami: THE LACK OF SLEEP!  
  
MED: WELLLLLL SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY YOUR IMPERIAL MAJESTY!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
MED: -________-* riiggggghhhhhtttttt............... so where were we? Oh rite.............^_______^ letme check................^^;; *goes to check what she wrote last chapter* oh..............so we were left off where myfumi went to help her dark magician.............okie.............goddess's gonna give yami a lil magical flashback k? will you be happy with that Egyptian Dragoness Yami Lover? ^___________^ I hope~ ENJOY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: HEHEHE I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY, IT'S WHEN I DECIDED I WOULD READ MY STORY ONCE TO CHECK FOR MISTAKES I REALIZED I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THIS: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! JUST BUZZ OFF YOU STUPID LAWYERS!!!!!!!!  
  
"Memories Part 1"  
  
"okay then, pharaoh, this will be just like dueling, you try to keep your monsters from harm by using magic cards or trap cards........................I will help heal the hurt and wounded." Explained goddess.  
  
"who are you exactly?" asked yami, totally ignoring what she just said.  
  
*sigh* "you may call me goddess, after this battle, I shall give you a segment of your memories................I hope that will help you remember a little more, pharaoh yami." Said goddess as she healed the mystical elf.  
  
"alright then..............." yami said as he went to work. Then he realized that he'd been so busy since they arrived at the shadow realm, that he had forgotten to contact yugi.  
  
&yugi?& yami asked through their link  
  
no reply. This worried yami since his aibou have never ignored his calls before.   
  
∨ maybe he's just asleep& he reasoned.  
  
//oh, are you wondering about yugi? He's probably at your castle right now. And since mortals can't survive outside in the shadow realm, that's a good thing too.// said a voice in his mind.  
  
&yugi?& asked yami, before recognizing the 'voice' as goddess's.   
  
//whoops, sorry if I invaded your privacy, it's just I always do that with my aibou, and well...............hehe, it's getting to be a habit.//  
  
&you can read my mind?& asked yami telepathically.   
  
//yes, anyone with magical powers can// said goddess as she healed another monster.   
  
Yami went back to helping myfumi's monsters.  
  
There was a yell, and yami looked up to see a red eyes black dragon holding myfumi up. All the monsters stoped attacking it, in fear of what would happen to their mistress..................  
  
~*~*~*~meanwhile at the battle grounds~*~*~*~  
  
"what the hell?! Put me down!" myfumi yelled. So far, her monsters were winning. [A/N no wonder! She has the Winged Dragon of Ra and Exodia!] just then, myfumi decided she has had enough, she swung over to face the huge dragon, pointed her staff at it and yelled "dark shadow magic!" a huge blast of black and purple shot out of the staff (the orb) and hit the dragon directly in the face. The dragon growled in pain and let go of her.   
  
"ha! In your face! You stupid dragon! [A/N no offence to red eyes, but if your attacked by one would you say "awwwwwwww what a cute dragon" ? actually, somepeople probably would............._______ but oh well..........] at her signal, both exodia and WD of RA attacked as one, making the three blue eyes and three red eyes (and other monsters) retreat.   
  
"ha! Another victory for the castle of magic!" shouted myfumi as she landed on the ground. [A/N she was 'floating' remember? ^_____^ ] she went directly to where goddess and yami stood. "Thanx!" myfumi said, while smiling at yami.   
  
Their eyes met, and she blushed, and said "hehe, you saved my magician big time back there!" (I don't know why she would say that..........just bear with me...............i'm horrible at writing actuall romance.................)   
  
"want to give me a hand here?!" asked goddess, who's trying her best to heal all the monsters, when she realized that myfumi had a HUGE cut along her arm. "you know, that's gonna leave a mark"  
  
"hun?" She looked away from the crimon pools to goddess. "oh you mean this cut?" looking at her arm. "it won't leave a mark if I heal it right now!" she countered.   
  
"that's a pretty nasty cut, I think you should go in and rest." Said yami. [A/N awwwwwwwwwwww ^_^;;] after much more arguing, she finally give in, and went inside to heal.   
  
"what were you saying about giving me my memories at the beginning of the battle?" asked yami, reminding goddess of what she promised  
  
"very well pharaoh, come with me." Goddess said with a sigh. She led yami down a spirial staircase (after they came down from the roof) and stopped at a wall. She counted the tiles on the floor, when she found #13 she stepped on it, a door opeaning out of the walls.  
  
Yami was going to say something but decided against it. Goddess sensed that, so she explained "the password is the number thirteen because that was the day Queen Neferti died." (it's not much of an explaination) Yami looked blank, so goddess asked "you don't remember Queen Neferti either do you?" yami shook his head. "oh................." she said and fell silent. They walked down another staircase in complete silence, each in their own thoughts.  
  
&I wonder who Queen Neferti is........... goddess said it as if I should know her very well....................wait a sec! If I was pharaoh, then that meant Queen Neferti was my.................& he snapped out of his thoughts when goddess said "we are here" she led him in to a chamber full of swirling magic mist. Yami hesitated. "don't worry, there's nothing that's gonna bite in there!" she said, smiling. Yami slowly went in, once inside, he could see clearly. There where Egyptian chairs and tables and other Egyptian furnitures filled the room. (mind you, the room is huge)   
  
"please sit" goddess said as she gestured towards a chair. When yami was comfortably sitting in the chair, (as comfortable as it can get in a gold chair) she said " I can give you a segment of your memories, but I want to know what do you want to remember."   
  
Yami thought about it a while before saying "I want to know about Queen Neferti" "oh................." said goddess, she was surprised. "alright then, I'll take you back to the past."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MED: FINALLY!  
  
Yami: yah, finally  
  
MED: right now is 1:10 yah know!  
  
Yami: *yawn* yah, I do know.  
  
MED: gottah gooooo tooooo beeeeedd...................ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Yami: if you want to blame someone for updating sooo slow, blame her lil Popsicle stick.....................  
  
MED: yah! I HAD to disobey it, or I probably won't be writing this fic now. PLEZ REVIEW!!! I WANT TO GET TO 50 REVIEWS.......................FOR NOW..................  
  
Yami: sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not happening....................  
  
MED: wahhhhhhhhhhh ______ *sniff* plez help me prove him wrong! C ya~! 


End file.
